


Ghost

by kanrei



Series: Calm Eyes [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AU Fic, Friendship, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanrei/pseuds/kanrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Inaho can see ghosts but nobody else knows...(parallel to my other fic: Curiosity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

"Sensei I'm not a liar, I really didn't do it. T-there was this girl beside the tree who told me the boys were picking on the new girl, so I told the you and-"

"Kaizuka-kun, the other teachers told you before didn't they? If you lie too much, nobody's going to believe you anymore. Now apologize to these boys who you've blamed."

With dyed blonde flowing curls and manicured nails, the supervising teacher kneeled to Inaho's level and reprimanded him with a slight frown, while her long nails dug into his forearms, causing him to flinch.

_'-but i'm telling the truth...why won't you believe me...'_

"G-gomenasai, I won't do it again"

Inaho left the classroom with eyes directed to the sky beyond the windows, head heavy and eyes unfocused. Inaho was tired of school. He was tired of his classmates. He was tired of his teachers. Everything was going wrong and nobody believed anything he said. Even when he claimed to have seen it with his own eyes or pointed out the culprit, nobody would believe him when proof was right under their noses.   
He didn't want to get his mom involved, but if it kept going, he knew she would be getting a call sooner or later.

His mother would believe him. Even though she sometimes smiled a strange smile as she told her what happened, she believed everything he told her. And thinking happy thoughts, Inaho anticipated the sounding of the bell.  
  


\---  
  


"Neh Yuki-nee, do ghosts exist?"

A thirteen year old Inaho sat beside his sister's bed and looked up from his book. The book had no notable connections to his voiced question, and the randomness of it surprised Yuki.

"Eh, what? Ghosts? I'm not sure, but probably not right? Nao-kun is smart so why ask me? What kind of book would make you ask that out of the blue? Is it a horror story?"

"No, not really. This is a recipe for Dashi Tamagoyaki. I want to try make it too, the way Kaa-san made it."

Up until a while ago, Yuki had made 'parents' a taboo topic for the two of them, but for Inaho to be able to bring up his mother so casually, naturally she hadn't been expecting it.

"Are you really okay with that already?"  
Yuki hurriedly sat up, hair making a slight flicking motion while worry encased her features.

"...Mnnn arigatou Yuki-nee"

  
\---  
  


"We thought you just had some problem with expressions, but you really are just a liar aren't ya?"  
A male with dark spiked hair gripped Inaho's arm in a painful manner, eyes sharpening as he spat out cruel words.

"Oh! That's right! There was nobody else who could have entered the room but you, so it's no wonder that you would get the credit. You made it happen in the first place!"  
Confident in stance and stature, the male walked in and grabbed Inaho by the front of his shirt, Forcing the shorter male to be lifted off the ground.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself, you emotionless freak! How can the brother of such a beauty be s-"  
The male glared into Inaho's eyes instinctively flinched at his lack of expression.

Inaho did feel a surge of annoyance despite what others saw. There was no way a healthy male could stay unfeeling when he was being picked on by some classmate for something he didn't even do.

Inaho too had a way of retaliation no matter how far it was from the conventional means.  
He recalled his sisters words from years back, and held back a smile.  
 _'Nao-kun's expressions are easily misunderstood, so if bad people pick on you and you can't fight back-'_

The classmate took a glance at him, and met with unnervingly cold auburn eyes, still and silent as if boring into his very soul.

_'-open your eyes and glare.'_

"Guh! W-what's with this guy!" Even in his  classmate couldn't help but take a step back

"Tch. There's no point arguing with someone like this anyways. Next time you're gonna get it, reaction or not!"

Straightening his tie and fixing his sweater, Inaho took once glance at the leaving classmate and walked in the opposite direction. The hallway was well lit by the sunlight shining through the glass windows, and was no place to start a fight.

"Why are you apologizing? You're not the one at fault. I was the one who listened, and you had no control over my actions. I don't regret my actions" Inaho spoke in no particular direction, and the reflection on the glass glimmered slightly before returning to normal.  
  


\---  
  


It wasn't that Inaho lacked emotions or expressions, he was more than capable of feeling happiness and sadness, but he liked to believe that he had enough self control that he could place rational thoughts above his emotions. Such mannerism may not be necessary duing school, but during a battle where working with the enemy was the only option between being running away and getting killed, Inaho did't have time to consider.

"Here it comes, Koumori"  
Ignoring the static voice of another man across the intercom, Inaho calmly announced the situation.   
The copper color fists flew in a controlled manner as if they were homing bullets.

"Pull them closer"  
"-what, those fists have the power of Aldnoah Drive embodied in them, that's suicide! Slaine, don't listen to him! Even if you destroy all the fists there's still th-"

During the battle, despite needing utmost concentration to aim, Inaho couldn't help but notice that the information given out by that particular voice was incredibly accurate. _Just who is that guy? How does he know this? Why are they attacking their own side?_

"That's...the Deucalion...why is it..."  
  


\---  
  


"It's dangerous! Shoot him down befo-" The voice from earlier rose from across the frequency, startling Inaho from his interrogation. And as if 'Slaine' had heard the man, the Sky Carrier's gun barrel shifted towards the Trainer Kataphrakt, but Inaho's instincts kicked in earlier and he fired his remaining round at the carrier's wings.

"Slaine look ahead! Don't worry about the enemy now!"  
Even from ten meters below, Inaho could hear the bellowing of another man. But from the lack of response, Inaho concluded it to be a ghost, possibly an uncle or father to 'Slaine'. If he hadn't heard that man he may not have reacted in time and died, so Inaho inwardly decided that if he ever met the other party again away from the battlefield, he would repay the debt, no matter how unintentional it may have been.

 _Why does he seem glad that Seylum is alive? Something doesn't add up...So for now..._ "You are...my enemy."

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets of this and that. Please excuse my lack of writing talent...  
> Anyone want to talk about A/Z with me, please find me on twitter >


End file.
